A current trend in interior design is to use multiple faux finishes for decorative purposes on walls or ceilings. One faux finish technique is to use a pliable, plaster-like decorative composition to form textures or architectural details. Decorative compositions used for this purpose should be very strong, water-resistant and durable, and are shapeable, such as by troweling the composition to form details. A particularly desirable decorative composition is useful for repair of walls and ceilings, as well as being used for decorative purposes.
Once the texture or architectural details are formed, sometimes it is desirable to impart a glaze to the surface of the decorative composition. The glaze is useful for changing the look of the surface, making it shiny or introducing a color to the surface. It can also impart durability and water-resistance to the substrate surface.
Formulation of such a glaze is not easy. Customers prefer a water-based composition for less odor and ease in cleaning rollers, brushes or other tools after application is complete. Water tends to dry from the glaze relatively quickly, giving the applicator little time where the glaze is workable. Further, in the area where the glaze is being applied, the edges tend to dry more quickly than the center of the area. This is because the glaze tends to be spread thinner at the edges. If color has been added to the glaze, the color sets at the edges where the glaze dries, making it obvious where areas of application overlap. The water can also be absorbed into the substrate at inconsistent rates, leaving the color inconsistent and uneven, particularly on a porous surface.
Thus it would be advantageous to have a glaze composition that takes color and allows it to be uniformly applied to a substrate surface. There would be additional benefits to having a glaze with an increased open time so that the glaze can be adequately applied before it dries. It is also advantageous if the tools used to apply the glaze could be cleaned with water.